Sick Day
by Kaisa
Summary: Raven is sick, and her powers are temporarily gone. This story is kinda random. {Complete}


Sick Day

"Ah, friends! I see you have awakened! Come, I made the morning meal. I assure you, it will be delicious!" Starfire exclaimed, seeing Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy walk into the room.

They didn't look too thrilled when they learned that Starfire made breakfast.

Starfire looked at the three other Titans with a smile, which suddenly turned into a frown.

"Where is Raven? Why is she not here?"

The boys looked around, expecting Raven to be reading on the couch or something.

"I don't know," Robin said. "She should be up by now, I mean, it's eleven."

"Yeah," Cyborg said, "Raven never sleeps in."

"I bet she's just reading or meditating in her room, and lost track of time," Beast Boy replied with a small shrug.

"We shall wait for her then," Starfire responded firmly. "I want all of my wonderful friends to be here when we taste my very, very good meal!"

-

Raven sat up in her bed, stretching. She had just woken up. She glanced at her clock.

_11:04! _She thought, _why did I sleep in that long?_

Raven got out of her bed and got dressed. She felt a little woozy, and her head hurt a little.

_Must just be getting out of bed so late, _Raven thought when she wondered why she was feeling so weird.

She thought nothing of it, and walked out of her room and into the kitchen, where all of the other Titans were waiting.

"Friend Raven! You are awake!" Starfire greeted her.

"You just getting up, Rae?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven ignored him and sat down to eat. Not looking at what she was eating, she took a bite.

Cyborg and Robin stared at her in shock.

Raven gulped the food down. _Ick! What IS this stuff!_ She looked down at her plate. It looked kind of like a waffle, except for one thing:

_It was green_.

"Uh…what is this stuff?" Raven asked, poking the green waffle with her fork.

"That is the meal I made!" Starfire said proudly. "It is made from g—"

"I don't want to know," Raven cut her off, reaching for her cup of water and draining it.

Starfire smiled at her and ate her green waffle, and the boys weren't eating. Raven didn't want to eat the rest of her so-called waffle either.

So she slumped down in her seat, feeling exhausted. Not only physically, but her powers felt exhausted too. Again, she thought it must be just waking up late, and wondered if the others felt that way too.

-

A few hours later Raven still felt the same. Except now her nose was all stuffed up.

_If this is what happens when you wake up late, I will never sleep in again! _She thought, blowing her nose into a tissue.

The other Titans were scattered around the tower, so Raven was all alone on the couch.

Just then, Beast Boy walked into the room with a glass full of water.

"Hey, Rae," he said, taking a drink from the glass. "Just waiting for Robin. We're going to play Karate Masters. You know, that game where you have your character, and you go on missions, and blow stuff up, and you know karate, and you get to fight bad karate guys and stuff."

"Yeah," Raven replied, not really knowing what Beast Boy was talking about, but she knew if she said that she didn't know what it was, Beast Boy wouldn't stop talking until she knew the game inside and out.

Beast Boy took another drink from the glass.

Raven's nose started to tickle. She took a tissue from the tissue box beside her.

And then she gave an enormous sneeze, and Beast Boy's glass shattered in his hand.

"Uhh…Bless you?" Beast Boy said, looking at what was left of his glass.

Raven blew her nose. "Sorry," she answered, indicating the broken glass.

Beast Boy watched as she blew her nose again. "Raven, are you sick or something?"

_Sick?_ The thought had never occurred to her. Raven had never been sick before. "Umm…I dunno."

"Sure looks like it," Beast Boy pointed out, and then left to find Robin.

Raven decided to go to her room. She was so tired, and all she really wanted to do was lie down and not be bothered. So she got off the couch and began to walk to her room.

Halfway out of the room, her legs started to feel wobbly, and she just didn't want to walk. _Then I'll fly_, she thought, and Raven floated up. She once again tried to make it out of the room, this time floating about a foot off the ground.

It was going great until Raven began to feel weird. Weird like her powers were being drained, very slowly. And then, no power. She fell to the floor.

_What the heck was that? _Raven asked herself a few minutes later, deciding that going to her room wouldn't be such a great idea if she couldn't get there. So she had gone back to the couch. _What if I am sick? And my powers disappearing are…just…a side affect?_ _No, it was just a glitch_, she told herself, feeling a little of her power coming back.

_See? Just a glitch, nothing to worry about, _she thought.

"Okay, you can be Karate Kid the _first_ game, but then it's my turn!" Raven heard Beast Boy tell Robin as they walked into the room.

"Then you can be Karate Grandpa," Beast Boy went on. "I hate playing him all the time; he always loses his teeth…"

"Hi, Raven," Robin greeted Raven as he took a seat on the couch.

"Don't get too close to her," Beast Boy warned. "She's sick."

Robin looked over at Raven. "You're sick?"

"Uh. That's what Beast Boy thinks," Raven replied.

"Dude, she is so totally sick, she just doesn't know it!" Beast Boy said. "I know her nose is stuffed up..." Beast Boy gestured to the box of tissues, then the small garbage can, which was overflowing with tissues.

"Hmmm…" Robin replied thoughtfully, and looked Raven over. "How do you feel?"

Raven tried to exclaim it to him, but left out the part about her powers failing her.

"Well, it does sound like you're sick," Robin responded after she was done.

Raven didn't respond. She looked at a paper cup on a table about six feet from her. She had filled it up with water earlier, and now she was feeling thirsty. But she didn't want to get up, not wanting Robin and Beast Boy see her collapse again.

Beast Boy saw her staring at the cup. "Hey, Raven, you have telekinesis? Why don't yah float the thing to yah?"

Raven thought about her options. Option number one: she could try and walk over there and get it, and probably fall over because she's sick. Option number two: she could try and use her powers.

She picked option number two. The first time her powers failed her was just a glitch, nothing more.

A familiar black aura surrounded the cup, and the paper floated easily three feet towards her. Then it stopped.

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Beast Boy asked, still watching her.

Raven didn't know. She just couldn't get the cup to move any more towards her.

Then she felt that weird draining feeling again. She struggled for control, trying to stop the draining, for it was going faster than before.

But she couldn't stop it, the aura disappeared and the paper cup fell to the floor, spilling the water.

"Um, I didn't think you wanted to make a mess with it," Beast Boy said, staring at the puddle of water on the floor.

"I don't think she did it on purpose, Beast Boy," Robin said, then looked at Raven again. "What happened?"

Raven looked at her hands. _My powers…I can't feel them there…Wait. There's…a little._ "My powers just drained away again."

"Again?"

"Yeah. The first time I thought it was just a glitch, because they came back after, but now I think it's got something to do with me being sick."

"Are they back now?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven showed her right hand to Robin and Beast Boy, then tried hard to get some power.

A small tendril of blackness floated from her hand.

"That's it?" Robin asked.

Raven nodded.

"I'm sure your powers will come back all the way when you get better," Robin assured her, then left when he heard Cyborg calling him.

Starfire walked in as Robin walked out. She smiled at Beast Boy and Raven.

Five minutes later, Robin and Cyborg came in.

"Titans, there's trouble downtown, let's go," Robin said.

Raven tried to push herself off the couch, when Robin protested.

"Not you, Raven."

Once Starfire heard this, she said, "Friend Raven is not accompanying us?"

Robin told Cyborg and Starfire, who looked puzzled, about Raven being sick.

Starfire looked very worried. "Do not fear, Raven! We will come back to you as soon as possible! And then we shall take care of you until you get rid of your sickness!"

The other Titans said goodbye, and within a few minutes, Raven was alone in the tower.

"Great," she muttered under her breath. She looked at the remote next to her and took it in her hand. She didn't really like TV, but she was bored, and as some person had said, "desperate times calls for desperate measures." And she knew that she would be desperately bored.

She turned the TV on, and began to flip through the channels, only catching parts of sentences as she flipped.

"And he's down for the count! Ama—"

"But, John, I _do_ love you! And, J—"

"Tinky-Winky! Dipsy! La-La! Po…Teletubbies! Tel—"

"It's going…going…Oh! Home-ru—"

"We're going to need our handy dandy…notebook! Okay, the second clue is a—"

Raven kept flipping through the channels, somehow more bored than before. There seemed to be a lot of little kid shows on.

"Buy the complete fourteenth season of Teletubbies on DVD! Now, back to the Teletubbies marath—"

"What _is_ it with all these stupid Teletubby things!" Raven exclaimed, passing three more channels with Teletubbies on. _Flip_. Soap opera. _Flip. _Diet Pepsi commercial.

Raven turned off the TV. She looked over to a box. She peered inside it. Video games. _Wonder if there's anything good…_ Raven thought, extremely bored and wanting to get her mind off of what the others might be doing.

"Hmm, James Bond, Karate Masters, Indiana Jones, Racing Rave 6000, Kick It, Zoo Tycoon, Boxing Ring 2, Samurai Warrior…" She went through the rest of the games. "Nothing."

_What could I do?_ She thought.

-

A half an hour later, the others came back.

Starfire went over to Raven. "We have brought you something!"

Raven looked at her.

Starfire put a vase full of flowers on the table near Raven. "Flowers! Aren't they nice? Flowers always make me feel better."

"Thanks…"

"And we got some soup that we're going to make right now," Cyborg added, going into the kitchen and returning shortly with a bowl of soup.

"That was fast," Raven commented.

"I just stuck it in the microwave," Cyborg said, shrugging.

Raven ate up all her soup, and Starfire helped her to her room.

"Get well!" Starfire said as she closed the door.

-

The next day, Raven floated into the room where the others were.

"You are all well!" Starfire exclaimed.

Raven nodded.

"That's good," Cyborg said, coming out of the kitchen with some soup and going over to the couch.

Raven then heard a loud noise. Someone blowing their nose.

"Uh-oh," she said. "Someone else is sick now?"

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah. And I have a strange feeling that this case will be a lot more annoying than yours. As in the patient will not leave us alone."

Raven floated cautiously over to the couch. She got a glare.

"I can't believe it! I must have gotten sick from _you_!"

"You know what, Cyborg?" Raven said, looking to the sick Beast Boy. "I think you're right."

The End

8


End file.
